Meet the New Girl
by ShadyBaby4Ever
Summary: This is an RFR fan fiction about A new girl that goes to Roscoe and she joins Ray, Trvis, Robbie, and Lilys group of friends. Read to find out the rest because I dont want to spoil it.
1. Meet Deanne Sandoval

**I didnt need to know that!**

**"Deanne, do you know that there is a dance on Friday? I was just wondering if you would like to go with me?" Ray asked, running to catch up to Deanne in the crowded hallway.**

**"Whats up Ray? I know about the dance, but I am kinda going with someone already. Sorry Ray." Deanne said, hurrying off to her next class.**

**"Ray! Whats up?" Robbie said, walking up to Ray.**

**"Deanne just turned me down about going to the dance with her! I dont believe it. I never have good luck with girls. robbie, could you catch up to her and ask her who she is going to the dance with?" Ray asked robbie.**

**"Sure man. But dont get mad if it is someone who is more popluar, handsome and smarter than you." Robbie said sarcastically to Ray.**

**"Thats not funny!" Ray said, going to find Lily and Travis and Celeste.**

**"Deanne, wait up!" Robbie caleld, catching up to Deanne. "Ray wants to know who you are going to the dance with?"**

**"Hey Robbie. I am going to the dance with a guy named Anthony who is in my Chem. Class. Why did Ray want to know?" Deanne asked.**

**"He is nosy. Well, we had better be going to class now, I cannot be late or my parents will kill me!" Robbie said, heading off in the opposite direction.**

**After school, Travis met Celeste at Mickeys.**

**"Hey Celeste. I am going to buy us dinner. What would you like?" Travis asked, getting up to order.**

**"Hmmm....Anything that is not meat would be fine, Thanks." Celeste said, sitting down.**

**"You are a vegetarian? Lily never told me that." Travis said.**

**"Yeah. Well, we have not seen each other since we were 8 years old and I was not a vegetarian than. How do you think I stay so lean?I weigh only 85 pounds." Celeste said. "I am going to come with you to order."**

**"Geeze, you need to eat something! You should not only weigh 85 pounds. How old are you?" Travis asked, looking concerned.**

**"I am 15. Why?" Celeste asked looking away from Travis.**

**"Because Lily is 15 too and she weighs like 93 pounds." Travis said.**

**"Travis, listen. I dont think this was such a good idea. If you have a problem with how much I weigh, then I dont think we should see each other. Im outta here." Celeste said, walking out of Mickeys and leaving Travis behind.**

**When Travis arrived at Lilys, he looked as if he had been crying.**

**"Whats wrong Travis?" Lily asked him when they got to her room.**

**"Celeste dumped me because I said she needed to gain weight. I always say or do something wrong to make girls break up with me. But she only weighs 85 pounds and she is a vegetarian!" Travis said, sighing.**

**"Travis! You dont tell girls that they need to gain weight! You should have told me and I could ahve talked to her and told her she needs to gain weight. But I am sory she broke up with you. I will try to get you two back together if you want." Lily said to Travis.**

**"No thanks. There is another girl I like that I wanna ask out. I dont need her, she is too skinny anyways." said Travis. "I need to go now. Talk to you tomorrow."**

**The next day at school, Travis walked up to Deanne and said, "Hey Deanne. I was wondering if you would like to maybe get something to eat with me after school?"**

**"Hey Travis. I suppose. I dont like your friend Ray. He is trying to get me to go out with him so bad. Did Celeste break up with you or you her?" Deanne asked Travis.**

**"She broke up with me because I said she was too skinny."Travis said. "Meet me at mickeys around 6pm tonight, oaky?" **

**"Okay Travis. See you then." Celeste said, walking to Chem. Class.**

**MARIAH: OKAY EVERYONE. THAT WAS THE END OF CHAPTER 3. HOPE YOU LIKE IT SO FAR. I AM NEW TO , SO PLEASE DONT BE TOO HARD ON ME WHEN YOU GIVE ME MY REVIEWS. THANKS!**


	2. Somebody has a crush!

**Love, Hate, Embarresment**

"Hey Ray. Do you want to come over? My mom is going to drive Deanne, Travis, Robbie and I to Mickeys. You can come too if you want." Lily said, talking to Ray on the phone.

"Hey Lily. If Deanne is gonna be there, im there!"

"Yeah, my cousin is going to meet us there too. You can meet her." said Lily.

"Yeah. Sounds good. I am just going to walk and I will meet everyone there." Ray said, hanging up the phone.

When they had arrived at Mickeys, Lily saw her cousin right away.

"Celeste! Hey Girl! Its been like, what, 7 years sicne we have seen each other." Lily said, running up to Celeste and hugging her.

"Hey Lily. You have changed alot. So have I though. Look, I have my belly pierced! And my tongue and my ear in 4 spots." said Celeste.

"Dang. I dont even have my ear pierced. Youre lucky." Lily said. "Travis, Robbie, Deanne, Ray, this is my cousin Celeste. Celeste, these are my friends, Travis, Robbie, Deanne, and Ray. Deanne is new too. We just met her today. You two have alot in common. For example, you both like to wear pink."

"Hey guys. I have an idea, how about we go swimming! I know there is a pool around here somewhere because everywhere I go there is a pool." said Celeste, getting out of her seat and heading for the door.


	3. I didnt need to know that!

**I didnt need to know that!**

**"Deanne, do you know that there is a dance on Friday? I was just wondering if you would like to go with me?" Ray asked, running to catch up to Deanne in the crowded hallway.**

**"Whats up Ray? I know about the dance, but I am kinda going with someone already. Sorry Ray." Deanne said, hurrying off to her next class.**

**"Ray! Whats up?" Robbie said, walking up to Ray.**

**"Deanne just turned me down about going to the dance with her! I dont believe it. I never have good luck with girls. robbie, could you catch up to her and ask her who she is going to the dance with?" Ray asked robbie.**

**"Sure man. But dont get mad if it is someone who is more popluar, handsome and smarter than you." Robbie said sarcastically to Ray.**

**"Thats not funny!" Ray said, going to find Lily and Travis and Celeste.**

**"Deanne, wait up!" Robbie caleld, catching up to Deanne. "Ray wants to know who you are going to the dance with?"**

**"Hey Robbie. I am going to the dance with a guy named Anthony who is in my Chem. Class. Why did Ray want to know?" Deanne asked.**

**"He is nosy. Well, we had better be going to class now, I cannot be late or my parents will kill me!" Robbie said, heading off in the opposite direction.**

**After school, Travis met Celeste at Mickeys.**

**"Hey Celeste. I am going to buy us dinner. What would you like?" Travis asked, getting up to order.**

**"Hmmm....Anything that is not meat would be fine, Thanks." Celeste said, sitting down.**

**"You are a vegetarian? Lily never told me that." Travis said.**

**"Yeah. Well, we have not seen each other since we were 8 years old and I was not a vegetarian than. How do you think I stay so lean?I weigh only 85 pounds." Celeste said. "I am going to come with you to order."**

**"Geeze, you need to eat something! You should not only weigh 85 pounds. How old are you?" Travis asked, looking concerned.**

**"I am 15. Why?" Celeste asked looking away from Travis.**

**"Because Lily is 15 too and she weighs like 93 pounds." Travis said.**

**"Travis, listen. I dont think this was such a good idea. If you have a problem with how much I weigh, then I dont think we should see each other. Im outta here." Celeste said, walking out of Mickeys and leaving Travis behind.**

**When Travis arrived at Lilys, he looked as if he had been crying.**

**"Whats wrong Travis?" Lily asked him when they got to her room.**

**"Celeste dumped me because I said she needed to gain weight. I always say or do something wrong to make girls break up with me. But she only weighs 85 pounds and she is a vegetarian!" Travis said, sighing.**

**"Travis! You dont tell girls that they need to gain weight! You should have told me and I could ahve talked to her and told her she needs to gain weight. But I am sory she broke up with you. I will try to get you two back together if you want." Lily said to Travis.**

**"No thanks. There is another girl I like that I wanna ask out. I dont need her, she is too skinny anyways." said Travis. "I need to go now. Talk to you tomorrow."**

**The next day at school, Travis walked up to Deanne and said, "Hey Deanne. I was wondering if you would like to maybe get something to eat with me after school?"**

**"Hey Travis. I suppose. I dont like your friend Ray. He is trying to get me to go out with him so bad. Did Celeste break up with you or you her?" Deanne asked Travis.**

**"She broke up with me because I said she was too skinny."Travis said. "Meet me at mickeys around 6pm tonight, oaky?" **

**"Okay Travis. See you then." Celeste said, walking to Chem. Class.**

**MARIAH: OKAY EVERYONE. THAT WAS THE END OF CHAPTER 3. HOPE YOU LIKE IT SO FAR. I AM NEW TO , SO PLEASE DONT BE TOO HARD ON ME WHEN YOU GIVE ME MY REVIEWS. THANKS!**


	4. Secrets Come Out

**Secrets come out**

**"Hey Deanne. Are you a vegetarian? I hope not" Travis said.**

**"Hey Travis. I dont eat any meat accept chicken and turkey because I am allergic to everything else. And if you need to know, I weight 95 pounds." Deanne said. "Lets go up and order. I am going to get some chickens wings and a float. Do you want to share the float with me?" Deanne said, getting up to order.**

**"Okay. I am going to get buffalo wings and we can share the float. I will order if you just want to sit here and wait or you can order with me." Travis said, going to order.**

**"I will come with you if you dont mind. Did you hear about the dance coming up on Friday?" Deanne asked.**

**"Yeah. But I never go to dances because I never have anyone to go with. I have went once with my ex-girlfriend, Audrey. Dont ask me why she broke up with me, its a long story." Travis said.**

**"Have you ever, you know, dated Lily?" Deanne asked while Travis was ordering.**

**When they were seated, Travis said, "No. I have never dated Lily. But I have kissed her. And that is why Audrey broke up with me. I didnt really mean to, it just sorta happened because we were alone somewhere and I just kissed her."**

**"No offense, but I would never kiss anyone if I had a boyfriend. But someone has kissed me before and I had a boyfriend." Deanne said, eating a chicken wing.**

**"Oh. When we are done eating, do you want to go see if we can still buy tickets for the dance? I mean, if you would like to go with me that is." Travis said, eating his last buffalo wing.**

**"Sure. I am not hungry anymore. Lets go. And I would love to go to the concert with you. I heard that there will be some pretty cool groups playing there." Deanne said, throwing away her tray. "Do you want the rest of this float? I dont."**

**"No. Just throw it away. Do you know how much the tickets cost?" Travis asked Deanne.**

**"I have to tell you something. And the tickets cost $10 each. I already told Anthony Jonson that I would go to the dance with him. I hope you are not mad. I am going to tell him I dont want to go with him anymore. That is if you still want to go with me after I lied to you."**

**Travis looked stunned, "Uhhh.....I dont know If I want to go out with a girl who lies to me. But I suppose, only if we go tell him right now and BOTH of us tell him and you tell him we are going out." Travis said.**

**"Sure, I guess. As long as I get to go with you." Deanne said. Travis and Deanne left Mickeys arm in arm.**

**"Come on, pick up Deanne!" Ray screamed into the phone. He had called Deanne 5 times already and she still had not picked up.**

**"Is this phone broke or something." Ray was talking to himself.**

**"Ray! Some girl is here to talk to you!" Rays dad screamed up the stairs.**

**"Coming dad!"**

**"Hey Ray. Do you remember me?" the girl asked Ray.**

**"I think. Travis's friends Bridget, right?" Ray said. "Come on in. What brings you here?"**

**"Ray, I need you to do something for me. I can pay you if you do." Bridget said, sitting on the couch.**

**"Sure. What is it?" Ray asked.**

**"I need us to go to Mickeys at 6pm tomorrow night and pretend like we are boyfriend and girlfriend because I saw Travis with some girl today and they will go there tomorrow too. And I need to get back at him for so many things. We used to date each other and he broke up with me for soem other girl. Please Ray, it would help me alot!" Bridget said.**

**"Sure Bridget. And you dont need to pay me and we dont need to pretend to be boyfriend and girlfriend. Will you go out with me Bridget? We could go to Mickeys tomorrow night at 6pm?" ray asked.**

**"Sure Ray." said Bridget."Its a date then."**

**MARIAH- I WILL WRITE MORE CHAPTERS TOMORROW. PLEASE GIVE ME YOUR REVIEWS AND REMEMBER THAT I AM NEW TO THIS SITE.**


End file.
